


Bring 'Em Back Alive

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-18
Updated: 1999-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Bob Fraser tells Caroline about their eleven year-old son's latest scouting adventure.  Something about toads...





	Bring 'Em Back Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Bring 'Em Back Alive

## Bring 'Em Back Alive

by Mary

* * *

Caution: Teeny, tiny spoilers for "Mojo Rising" and "Dead Men Don't Throw Rice." 

Notes: I've done all the research I care to do on toads! I cannot find a single reference to a type called the "bouga toad." (Did the dueSouth folks make that up?) Therefore, I'm left knowing absolutely nothing about them, except for the supposed effect of their secretions on the human autonomic nervous system. I don't even know how to spell the damn word! And I have no idea if they are indigenous to Northwest Canada. "...So, if it's all the same to... Actually, I don't much care... I will not change my" story! Go ahead...fire me! 

Disclaimer: It's all Alliance's fault. 

Drama; Rated PG (don't try this at home!) 

**BRING 'EM BACK ALIVE**

By Mary 

Oh, Caroline! In all my born days, I never guessed I'd see such a sight! Our child behind bars. In prison, Caroline! Benton! Did you ever? When they told me, I kept saying, "No, no. Must be some mistake. Not my Benton. Not my son." Not our son, Caroline! 

I was all the way to Whitehorse when the call came. Buck and I had just brought in a couple of real estate swindlers who were forging land deeds and selling them for a mighty pretty price to unsuspecting American expatriates. Shameful business, all the way 'round. But justice will out. Always does. 

I tell you, Caroline, when I saw Ben in that cell, I didn't know whether I should give him a sound thrashing on the spot or put my arm around him and tell him everything would be all right. In the end, I did neither. Or perhaps a bit of both. 

Mother was there with him, of course. She was in a state, what with Dad being away on his annual book-buying jaunt. I could only imagine the tongue-lashing she undoubtedly had already given Ben. And now he had to face me. It was clear that he'd been crying, but when he saw me coming, he stood at attention and stared straight ahead without a trace of fear. 

* * *

"Hello, Sir," he greeted me soberly from the far corner of the cell. 

"Well, this is quite a mess you've gotten yourself into, isn't it, Son?" 

"Yes, Sir," he mumbled back. "I'm sorry for making you have to come home." 

"Yes, I imagine you are." Or perhaps he was desperate for my attention at any cost. "I'm afraid it's gonna take more than a little father/son chat to fix this one. All the evidence would seem to indicate that you are responsible for the death of a young girl..." 

"No, Sir." 

I was a tad miffed to be interrupted with this contradiction, as we had always taught Ben not to sass back his elders. But there was something in his manner which hinted he was trying to clarify rather than contradict. Besides, I'd never known Ben to deny guilt simply in order to save his own hide. 

"No, Son, I don't want you to say anything just yet. You're going to hear a few words from me first. When I'm ready for your response, I'll let you know." 

I stood outside the cell facing him, with my hands on my hips and he continued to look straight ahead, without a word or even a nod of acknowledgement. If I hadn't been so upset, I'd have told him how mighty proud I was of him at that moment. He knew that if he'd dared to look me in the eye, the game would've been up. He would've been my son who was in trouble and needed my help, instead of an eleven year-old boy in custody for suspicion of manslaughter. 

* * *

Manslaughter, Caroline! Did you hear that? Ridiculous! Benton wouldn't harm a dust mite. The girl wasn't dead, anyway. They'd revived her by the time I reached the police station. Apparently, while the doctor was examining her, she blithered something about drinking toad juice and going to sleep. Honestly! Children will put anything into their mouths! 

* * *

"Patrol came upon them at the river, just below the falls," the Sergeant filled me in. "They saw the two boys drag what appeared to be a body into the water and prop it against a rock. One of the boys, the brother apparently, started slapping it, while the other boy, your son, splashed it with water and shook the arms and legs about repeatedly." 

"Holy Moly!" The picture in my mind was like something from a cartoon. Only these characters were real flesh and blood and the situation was dead serious. 

"Exactly. Needless to say, the patrol officers were suspicious and hoped this vision was just a trick of the northern lights. It was dark and moonlight can be very distorting, so they weren't absolutely sure of what they were witnessing." He cleared his throat then continued. "By the time the patrol reached the river bank, they could clearly see that two young boys were standing underneath the waterfall, supporting a little girl between them." 

"It's a wonder they didn't drown her!" 

"That's what the officers feared, that they were trying to drown the girl. They rushed in and dragged all three of the kids to shore. The girl showed no signs of life, so they tried to revive her, but got no response. One of the boys, whom they then recognized as Benton, tried to tear them away from the girl, claiming she was okay and they'd hurt her if they didn't stop. But when the officers questioned Benton and the other boy about what had happened, their only response was silence. Not a word. It wasn't until they got them here to the station and we were able to bring in Ben's grandmother, that a little more light was shed on the situation. She told us who the other kids were and explained that they'd been on a scouting camp-out. I sent the patrol to fetch the scout master, who told us what little he knew." 

"But the girl isn't dead, you say?" 

"Oh, no, no. She's alive. The doctor believes she ingested some sort of toxin and says she doesn't appear to be suffering any lasting effects now that she is awake." 

"Thank God!" I exclaimed in relief. 

"Yes, although we would still like to find out exactly what happened out there. The other parents have made a request of which I will need your approval, as Benton's father." 

"What kind of request?" 

"They'd like to teach the kids a lesson." 

"Ah, let 'em spend a night in jail, eh?" 

"No, not exactly. You see, the boys don't know that the girl has come 'round. We'd like to keep it that way until we can get the whole story from them and perhaps make them understand the error of their ways." 

"Yes, I see. Then perhaps you'd better take me to my son, Sergeant." 

* * *

"Why are you hiding in that corner, Benton? Come closer so I can talk to you." 

He hesitated, but Mother gave him a firm nudge and he approached until he stood at attention just on the other side of the bars from me. I could almost forget he was my son and treat him as I would any other suspect. Almost. 

"You're wet." 

"A little, Sir." 

"Hmm. Would you like to go home and get into some dry clothes?" 

"Yes. May I, Sir?" 

"Absolutely. Right after you answer a few questions for me." 

"What if I can't, Sir?" 

"No, there is no can't. Only won't. And I wouldn't advise that, Son," I said as I gave him my 'I mean business' glare. "Now, as I was saying, the evidence strongly suggests you were involved in some foul play which caused the death of a young girl -- how old is she, Sergeant?" I asked the officer without looking away from Ben. 

"Nine." 

"A nine year-old girl. A friend of yours, if I'm not mistaken, with whom you were camping out along with the rest of your scout troop, which consisted of the girl's brother. Do I have the facts straight so far, Sergeant? As you understand them?" 

"Yes. Um, the boy's name is Innusiq," the sergeant said as he consulted his notes. "He is eleven years old. His sister is June. The three of them comprise Scout Troop #139, and they were on a weekend camp-out." 

"And the scout master? Where was he?" 

"The scout master was also camping out, although his camp was approximately a half-mile from the kids. According to him, they were meant to complete some sort of science project without the assistance of a scout master." 

"What sort of science project?" 

"The kids were to choose their own subject, so the scout master couldn't give me any specific information on what they were doing. And I'm sorry to say that your son and the other boy are refusing to answer our questions." 

"Refusing?" I asked, as I glared at Ben. 

"Yes. Therefore, I can only assume that since they are both denying that they killed the girl, something went wrong out there and the boys panicked. We're reasonably confident that they didn't mean to kill her, but the boys are understandably scared and won't cooperate with our investigation." 

"Where's the other boy?" I continued to look at Ben the whole time I spoke to the sergeant. 

"In light of his sister's death and the hardship on his parents, we have released him, for the time being, to his parents' custody." 

"I see. All right, Benton. You and I are going to sit down now, and you are going to tell me everything that happened last night leading up to the apparent death of the girl. Do you understand?" 

"She's not dead, Sir." 

"I said the apparent death of the girl! Don't smart-mouth me, Ben. You're in no position to get cocky with me, and I won't tolerate it!" 

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to smart-mouth you. But nobody's listening to me. June's not dead." 

"I'm listening, and I heard you the first time, Ben! Now I don't want to hear it again! If you want anyone to take you seriously, you are going to have to say a whole lot more. The girl showed no life signs. No pulse, no breathing, no reflexes. Believe it or not Son, that's usually a pretty good indicator that the person is dead," I said very impatiently. 

"I know, Sir." 

I waited for him to elaborate. He didn't. How did a son of mine ever get to be so close- mouthed, Caroline? Never mind. Don't answer that. 

"Go on," I told him. 

"Sir?" 

"Continue, please." 

"With what, Sir?" 

"With your explanation. What makes you so sure the girl is not dead?" 

"Because I know what happened to her." 

"Good, then tell me so we'll both know." 

"I don't think I can tell you that, Sir." 

"Oh, yes, I've no doubt you're capable of telling me everything I need to know. And, make no mistake, I am ordering you to do just that!" I moved closer to him. "Let me tell you, Benton, I'm truly ashamed to hear that you have been obstinate with the officers. You know that is unacceptable behavior. When you have done wrong, I expect you to admit it and face the consequences. Like a man." Sorry, Caroline, but the boy deserved a stiff scolding. 

"Yes, Sir. But I didn't do anything wrong." 

"Yes, well, that's debatable at the moment. At any rate, I think I've heard enough about what you didn't do. It's time you told me exactly what you did do. I'd like to be alone with him, if you don't mind, Sergeant." 

"Certainly. I'll just leave these with you," he answered, handing me the keys to the cell. 

I unlocked the cell door and walked in. Ben didn't so much as flinch when I went over to him and slapped my hand on his shoulder. 

"Mother, would you please leave us as well." 

"I'm partly to blame for this, you know," she said from her seat on the cot. "I never should have allowed him to camp without adult supervision. He's only been scouting for a few months. He's too young for this kind of outing." 

"Yes, evidently he is." 

"No, I'm not," Ben spoke in the quietest whisper. 

I scowled at Ben and he hung his head. "This is serious business, Son. If that girl doesn't wake up..." 

"She will, Dad." 

"Didn't I just tell you I didn't want to hear that again!" I snapped. "Did you not understand me, or do you perhaps need a swift kick in the pants?" I know, Caroline. I was being unnecessarily short with him, but I felt it was my duty, as his father as well as The Law, to let him sweat this out for a bit. 

"No, Sir. I won't say it again." 

"Calm down, Bob. He must have a reason for believing that the girl will wake up," Mother piped up. 

"Mother, please wait outside for me." 

She got up and wrapped a blanket around Ben and then gave him a peck on the cheek and told him, "Remember what I said, Ben. You mind your father." 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

Mother then took me aside before leaving. "Don't do anything rash, will you? We can deal with his imprudent behavior later. Right now he needs your help." 

"Never fear, Mother. He's gonna get exactly what he needs from me," I answered loud enough for Ben to hear me. Once we were alone, I leaned against the cell door and just looked at him, trying to work out how to go about this. 

He stood with bowed head and I took a seat on the cot. As I looked back up at him, I noticed he was wiping a tear from his face. 

"Why are you crying?" 

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'll stop." 

"That's not an answer to my question." 

"Because you're ashamed of me, Sir." 

"Is that all you're concerned about?" 

"No, Sir." 

"Good, good. Sit down, Son," I ordered, indicating the stool next to the cot. He quietly obeyed, still never looking me in the eye. "Are you prepared to give me your statement concerning the events of last evening?" I asked him dispassionately. 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Well, proceed." 

"Don't you want to take notes?" He's precise, this son of ours, Caroline. 

"Oh, I will, I will. Right up here," I said as I knocked a fist on my head. "Just be sure not to leave anything out. I want the complete truth, no matter what it is. You do that and I'll have no cause to be ashamed of you. Understood?" 

"Yes, Sir," he answered, at last making eye contact with me. 

I nodded and winked at him, and he nodded back. 

* * *

A scouting badge, Caroline. This entire escapade was concocted as a means of earning a scouting badge. The life sciences badge, evidently. And while Ben was, admittedly, the instigator, the other two were equally involved in the actual commission of the so-called crime. With a little outside help. 

I could really ring Mother's neck, sometimes! The effects of the secretions of the Bouga Toad on the human autonomic nervous system. Really! What kind of nonsense is that to be teaching him? As if that knowledge will ever prove useful! I know, she just wants to broaden his horizons, but she could at least focus on information that will serve some worthwhile purpose. And won't risk any lives! 

Our brilliant son jumped on this unlikely subject for the basis of the science project his scout troop was charged with completing. Okay, I suppose if I thought about it, I'd have to admit it does have a certain irresistible, dangerous appeal to it. To simulate death so convincingly is not something most of us ever have the opportunity to do. 

* * *

"You did what? With what? Have you lost your bag of marbles, Son?" 

"No, Sir." 

"You're just plain stupid, then?" 

"No, Sir. I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be angry." 

"You didn't know I'd...!" I threw my hands up with a sigh of frustration. "How, Ben?" I asked with my hands covering my face. 

"How what, Sir?" 

"How did you know how to ... get these secretions...from the toad?" 

"I didn't, Sir." That was his whole answer. "I didn't, Sir." He was going to make me take every piece of information from him by force! 

"The other boy did?" 

"No, Sir." 

"The little girl?" 

"No, Sir." 

"Ben, your end of this conversation is becoming annoyingly repetitive." 

"I'm just answering your questions, Sir." 

"I know you are. I want a little more. I didn't fly all this way to hear you repeat "No, Sir" over and over. So I'm going to shut up now, and you are going to start some serious talking." 

Ben hesitated, then asked "What do you want me to say, Sir?" 

"Who, what, why, where, when, and how." 

"I don't understand, Sir." 

"Yes, I think you do. Unless you are just plain stupid. Is that what you're telling me, Son?" 

"No, Sir." 

"Good. That's a relief." I smiled at him. "You may begin, then." 

* * *

That older boy, Eric, is gonna get an earful from me. As soon as this crisis is over. Ben will hate me for it, I know. He idolizes that kid. They had promised Eric they wouldn't tell anyone. That's why all the secrecy. What the hell was he thinking, I ask you? The kids didn't know how to go about extracting the secretions from the toad, but they knew this boy, Eric, would be able to show them. 

You remember him, Caroline? The boy who hit Ben with the otter last year? Left him with quite a scar, too. But fighting back wasn't good enough for our son. No, he had to make a friend of him by agreeing to steal that load of caribou meat to protest hunting regulations. Leave it to Ben to do everything the hard way! You know, I still have that essay Mother made him write about the evils of theft. I read it whenever I'm feeling homesick. 

Anyway, I understand Eric's become something of a mentor to Ben. Teaching him the native culture, stuff like that. Well, that's all well and good, but not if he's gonna be mentoring him into trouble like this. I may just have to put my foot down and forbid Ben to see him. He'll be heartbroken, I know, but it's for his own good. 

* * *

"She wasn't supposed to sleep for so long, Dad. We were only out for about ten minutes." 

"We? We who?" 

"Me and Innusiq." 

"All three of you took the stuff?" I asked incredulously. 

"Um, yes, Sir," he whispered. 

"What if none of you woke up? Did you consider that?" 

"We did it one at a time, Dad. First me, then..." 

"You went first?" 

"Yes, Sir. It was my idea. I figured I should go first." 

"I see. You were the guinea pig. In case something went wrong?" 

"Nothing did, Dad. I'm fine." 

"June's not, though, is she?" 

Ben was silent for a moment, as he wisely resisted telling me she'd wake up. "I think we gave her more than we should've. She's smaller than me and Innusiq, so I guess she didn't need as much." 

"Oh, I see. And this Eric didn't tell you that part?" 

"No, Sir. He musta forgot." 

"I think the lot of you forgot your brains! Do you have any idea what June's parents are going through right now, because of you?" I yelled at him. 

"I'm sorry, Sir." 

"Do you have any idea what it would've done to me to find you in her condition? Huh?" 

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry." 

"Well, sorry's not good enough. What would your mum say if she were here to see this?" Ben and I were both shocked to hear that come out of my mouth. 

"I guess she'd be mad at me, like you are, Sir." 

"Yes, just like I am." I got up and angrily paced about the room, then stopped in front of Ben with my hands on my belt. "Son...Son, I could really blister your behind for this one!" 

"Yes, Sir." He looked me in the eye, seemingly resigned to the fact that that was exactly what was gonna happen. 

But another part of me wanted to take him in my arms and thank God that he was okay. I sat down on the cot and leaned back against the wall and sighed. 

"Come here, Son," I said as I patted the cot. "Come sit next to me." 

He came and sat on the edge of the bed. I tugged at his blanket to coax him to sit back against the wall with me. 

"What made you choose this as your project?" 

He shrugged then said "It sounded interesting." 

"To be dead?" 

"I wasn't, Dad. Not really." 

"No, but you coulda been. Look at June. Didn't your book warn you about the dangers?" 

"No, Sir. I don't think so. I don't remember." 

"In other words you didn't worry about that?" 

"I guess not," he admitted softly. 

"I expect better judgment from you, Son. I suppose if no one tells you differently, you'll chase a man over a cliff without a second thought." I didn't intend that as a question, but he answered with the slightest shake of his head. "Poisons aren't meant to be fooled with. You do understand that, don't you?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

"And don't you think it's unlikely that your scout master will reward you for doing so?" 

"I guess so. I hadn't thought about it like that, Dad. Do you think I've poisoned June?" 

"I know you've poisoned her, Son. The question is will she survive it?" 

Ben looked truly scared when I said this. Good. It was working. He was finally getting the point. I heard him take a sudden, deep breath, and then he broke into a sob. "I'm scared, Dad," he wept into the blanket. He wanted comforting, but instead I let him cry, for a bit. Just this once. It seemed appropriate. 

"Ben?" The voice startled both Ben and I, and we looked to the cell door to see Innusiq and his father. 

"Innusiq. Is she...?" Ben asked, wiping his tears. We both stood up and Ben ran to his friend, leaving the blanket behind. 

"Yes," Innusiq answered. "She's awake. She's fine. Just like we kept telling everyone she was." 

"Yes, and we're very glad about that, but I'll have a few things to tell you and your sister when we get home!" his father said severely. "Especially you, Innusiq! You're older than June. I should be able to trust you." 

"You shouldn't punish them, Sir. It was my fault," Ben said as he presented himself to Innusiq's father. "The whole thing was my idea. You should punish me instead." 

"I imagine your father will see to the correction of your behavior," he said sternly to Ben and then turned to me. "Since my daughter appears to be all right, my wife and I have agreed to drop all formal charges against the boys. That boy, Eric, however..." 

"You told!" Ben exclaimed to Innusiq. 

"Sorry, Ben. I had to. My dad made me tell." 

"Yeah. So did mine. I guess Eric will hate us again now," Ben moped. 

"For sure he won't be our friend any more," Innusiq agreed. 

"Yes, well, that's just as well," Innusiq's father told him, "because you won't be going near that boy again. He's obviously a bad influence. And I would advise you, Sergeant, to likewise forbid your son to associate with him. He deals with evil spirits." 

"No he doesn't. It was just a toad." Ben spoke a bit too boldly for my liking. 

"Watch your mouth, Son," I warned as I placed my arms around him and pulled him to me. 

"Dad, he's my friend," Ben looked up at me imploringly. "He's not evil." 

"Hush, Ben. We'll discuss this at home." I gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. 

"I bet you wouldn't let anyone call your friend evil!" 

"Ben, that was your last warning!" Of course he was right, but there was no way I could let him get away with such cheek. 

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry." 

"All right," I said as I gave his ear a tug of chastisement. 

"Let's go, Innusiq. Your mother and sister are waiting for us." 

"Yes, Sir. 'Bye, Ben." 

"'Bye. Sorry I got you in trouble." 

"Yeah, it's okay. Good-bye Sergeant Fraser," the boy said to me. 

"Good-bye, Son. Now, you take good care of your little sister from now on, you hear? Keep her away from the toad juice." 

"Yes, Sir. I will." 

Ben and I stood there silently, even after they'd left. I finally broke the silence. 

"So, what was it like, Son?" I asked as we stood side by side, looking out of the cell. 

"Huh?" 

"You know. Being dead. For ten minutes. What was it like? Do you remember anything?" 

"It was weird, Dad. It was like it wasn't me, but I was there watching the whole thing." 

"Hmm. See anything...familiar?" I was trying to ask if he'd seen you, Caroline. But I couldn't bring myself to say it. 

"I don't remember. It didn't make any sense." 

"Ah, like a dream?" 

"Sorta." 

"You won't ever do this again, will you, Son?" 

"Uh-uh. Never, Sir. I swear." 

"Good man." 

"Do you trust me, Dad?" 

"With my life, Son." 

"Really?" I think he feared I was mocking him. 

"Look, Ben, we all make mistakes." 

"You don't." 

I had to laugh at the irony of that statement. "Oh, yes. Even me." Especially me, is more like it. And some day he's bound to realize that, and then I'll be up shit's creek. "Didn't I ever teach ya how to tell a boy from a man, Son?" 

"A man doesn't cry, Sir?" 

"Er, yes, besides that, I mean." I gently squeezed his neck and he looked up at me. "A good man is the one who acknowledges his mistakes and takes a lesson from 'em." I winked and he smiled. "Let's go home. The sun'll be up soon." 

* * *

Well, it's dawn and he's sleeping soundly beside me now. Finally. Dropped off in the car on the way home. Wouldn't wake up. I had to carry him to bed. Quite an exhausting night for an eleven year-old. It's not every day he gets thrown into prison for murder -- or I sure hope it's not! Anyway, the charges have been dropped. The Sergeant let him off with a slap on the wrist. And he'll get a damn stern what-for from me! 

Oh, such a little man we've got here, Caroline. So eager to grow up. I know, I know. That's my doing. I'm the one who's always pushing him to be a man. I guess I don't want him to need me. Or perhaps I'm afraid of needing him. I'm a dreadful father, Caroline! Dreadful! You shouldn't have left me. Left us. I know he misses you as much as I do. Even though we don't talk about it. About you. I pretty much forbid that from the moment you died. Didn't mean to. Not forever. But the longer we go on not talking, the harder it is to change the rules. You know, I sometimes wonder if Ben didn't get into trouble once in a while, would he and I ever talk? 

Well, better catch a few winks, myself. Gotta get back to work in a few hours. Love you, Caroline. And I love our son. I am trying to do right by him. Sorry it's not enough. I hope some day you both can forgive me. 

* * *

**THE END**

maryspen@aol.com 


End file.
